cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Harold Perrineau Jr.
Harold Perrineau Jr. (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''King of New York (1990)'' [Thug Leader]: Killed during a shoot-out between renegade cops and Christopher Walken’s cohorts (during all the confusion it isn’t shown if he was killed or not but he is not among the survivors). *''William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet (1996)'' [Mercutio]: Slashed in the stomach with a broken glass by John Leguizamo when Leonardo DiCaprio tries to break up Harold and John's argument. He dies in Leonardo's arms after delivering a lengthy speech. (Thanks to RiffXRaff for the correction) *''The Edge (1997)'' [Stephen]: Killed by the bear while lost in the wilderness with Alec Baldwin and Anthony Hopkins. *''Felon (2008)'' [Lt. Jackson]: Throat slit with a shank by Val Kilmer as Harold tries to stab Stephen Dorff. *''The Killing Jar (2010)'' [John/Smith]: Shot in the head by Amber Benson. *''Seeking Justice (Justice)'' (2011) [Jimmy]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Guy Pearce; his body is later seen when Xander Berkeley makes it look like Harold and Guy shot each other. *''Transit (2012)'' [Losada]: Shot repeatedly in the chest/stomach and head/throat by Elisabeth Röhm during a shootout/struggle. *''Sabotage (2014)'' [Jackson]: While he survives the movie, there is a deleted scene where he is stabbed to death by Arnold Schwarzenegger. TV Deaths *''Oz: Impotence (2002)'' [Prisoner #95H522, Augustus Hill]: Stabbed to death by Antoni Corone while trying to protect Anthony Chisolm. He dies talking to Terry Kinney (he later appears as a spirit throughout the rest of the series). (Thanks to RiffXRaff) *''Dead Like Me: Rest in Peace (2003)'' [Arun Levert]: Neck accidentally snapped while performing a yoga pose; his spirit appears throughout the rest of the episode, talking to Mandy Patinkin until he finally moves on. *''Lost: There's No Place Like Home, Part 2 (2008) ''[Michael Dawson]: Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else on board the freighter, when the bomb rigged to detonate upon Kevin Durand's death finally explodes. *''CSI: NY: Redemptio (2010)'' [Reggie Tifford]: Shot by members of the SWAT team. *'[[Sons of Anarchy (2008 series)|''Sons of Anarchy: J'ai Obtenu Cette (2012)]]'' [''Damon Pope]:'' ''Shot repeatedly including the face by Kim Coates (who then makes it look like Ron Perlman killed him) in retaliation for Harold burning Rachel Miner. His body is later seen when police investigate. *Z Nation: Puppies and Kittens (2014)' [''Lt. Mark Hammond]: Shot to death by Tom Everett Scott and his team as a mercy killing as Harold is being mauled to death by a zombie baby. Notable Connections Mr. Brittany Perrineau (model) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1963 Births Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Death scenes by accidental broken neck Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:People who died in a Z Nation series Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:Actors who died in Abel Ferrara Movies Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Oz Cast Members Category:Deaths in Oz Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:Actors who died in Ric Roman Waugh Movies Category:Mystery Stars Category:Game show participants Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Blade Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:DC Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:Video Game Stars Category:The Matrix Cast Members Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms